A Vocaloid High School Love Story, Life is Odd
by NeaLureKamui
Summary: Gakupo, Kaito, and Len have been having a great high school life, but what happens when three new students show up. Will their friendship be hung out to dry or will the three new kids bring them even closer? Read to find out. (I suck at summaries, this is my first story, so please R&R)
1. Chapter 1: Rumors

Gakupo's POV

I was at the park with two of my best friends. The one leaning on the back of the bench, eating ice cream, has short, blue hair. His name is Kaito Shion. My other friend is Len Kagamine. He's the one sitting next to me playing "Super Mario Bros." on his DS. His hair is a little longer than Kaito's. He wears his blonde hair up in a small ponytail. As for me, I am Gakupo Kamui I'm sitting down on the bench read a book. My long hair (Kaito says that if I braid it, he could use it as a hangers noose) is tied up in a high ponytail. Kaito and I have known each other since Elementary and we met Len when we got into Middle school. The three of us have been friends ever since.

All three of us are wearing our school uniforms. Black blazers, red tie, tan pants, and white shoes. The school we go to is Crypton High's Boarding Academy, and yes we are all boarders.

"Gakupo…..Gakupo!" Kaito yelled straight into my ear.

I put down my book. "Yes, Kaito?" I said trying not to sound annoyed.

"I wanted to know if you heard the rumors that have been going around the school." Kaito said then took another lick of his ice cream.

"No, what rumors?" _For once Kaito has me interested_.

"Well, I was told by Ted, who was told by Haku, who was told by Defoko, who was told by Teto, who texted by Neru, was texted by Nero, who was accidentally told by-"

"Kaito get on with it!" yelled Len, who obviously just died due to Kaito's blabbering.

"Okay, geez. I hear that there will be three new students at our school."

"So?" I said losing all interest and reopening my book.

"Hey, I said rumors, which means more than one!"

I closed my book again, "Fine what else have you that I need to know?"

"I also heard that they will be in our class."

"So" Len and I said in unison.

Kaito sighed, lowering his head then pick his head back up with a smirk. "I'll bet you both 20$, that all three students will be girls."

I looked over to Len, and saw a smirk appear. "So, if at least one student is a boy, you pay me 20$ and you also pay Gakupo 20$?"

"Yep, and if all three are girls you both pay me 20$. You hear me, meaning I get 20 from you and Gakupo."

Len looked over to me. "Your, on!" we both said and shook Kaito's free hand.

We all got up and started heading to the school dorms. "So Kaito, when will they be coming to the school?" Len asked.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

_Hello everyone. This is my story, so tell me what you think. chapter 2 may take me some time to finish but I'll post it when I'm done._


	2. Chapter 2: Weird Encounters

_Hey everyone! I finished chapter 2 earlier than I expected. please tell me in the reviews if I made any mistakes and I'll try to fix them. I'm working on chapter 3 and hopefully it will be done soon._

* * *

Len's POV

As we were walking back to the school dorms, I noticed a girl crossing the street, and a car coming, heading straight towards her!

_That car is really flying! What do I do?! She just standing there and that car's not stopping! She's going to get hit!_

I ran over to the girl and practically tackled her. Luckily we both ended up on the other side of the road. Me on my back and she was in my arms on top of me. My heart was racing and I could hardly breathe. I looked into my arms and saw a white bow. The girl looked up at me. She had blonde hair and misty, greenish-blue eyes. "Are you all right?" I asked her.

She only nodded. I released her and we both sat up. I was able to get a better look at her. She had short hair, it reached down to right above her shoulders. She had a white bandana with a big, white bow attached to it in her hair. She was wearing a white and blue sailor suit; a long sleeved, white shirt with a yellow tie in the front. The skirt was blue and thigh long. She also was wearing white stockings and black shoes.

"Thank you for saving me." She said looking at the ground, then looking up at me.

All of a sudden two other voices came out of nowhere. "Rin!" "Rin-chan, are you okay?!"

I looked over to the other side of the street and saw two other girls running towards us. One girl had long, teal hair that was in two pony tails. The other girl had long, pink hair with a simple white bandana in her hair. Both girls wore the same sailor suit as "Rin".

When they got over to us, they both hugged Rin tightly. "I'm okay, you two. Honest." Rin giggled. After hearing that they let her go. "This boy here," she gestured to me, "He saved me."

"Really?" they both asked looking over at me.

The Pink-ette smiled at me, "Thank you so much for saving our friend."

"It's no big deal." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Yes it is, you saved my life. I honestly can't thank you enough for that. Hey, by any chance do you go to Crypton high's Boarding Academy?"

"Yes, do you?"

"Well, my friends and I are starting tomorrow."

"Ah! Um, not sound rude but, we are going to miss our bus if we don't leave now!" said the teal-ette looking at her watch.

"Okay. Anyways, thanks. See you around, _Hero_~." Rin said as she waved good-bye, then got up and left with the other two.

"Len, where are you?" I heard Kaito call.

_I guess they didn't notice that I ran off and saved a girl's life._ I got up and walked back to Kaito and Gakupo.

"Len, what was that about?" Gakupo asked.

"I don't know but, I think that I just became somebody's hero." I said with a grin.

Kaito and Gakupo shrugged at each other, and we continued walking back to the school dorms. Once we got back to our dorm room that night (yes, we were lucky enough to share the same dorm room as each other.) and went to bed, I couldn't sleep. That one girl was still on my mind. "Rin huh," I whispered to myself, "I have to say, she's was pretty cute." And with that last thought, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, I was woken up by Kaito singing one of his favorite tunes. Oh no, Kaito is not a bad singer, but he always sings this song, well yells the lyrics in my ears.

"Holy Mother-"

"Don't you dare." I said cutting him off by covering his mouth with my hand. I'm usually the last one of us to wake up. Gakupo was at the table drinking his tea unfazed by Kaito's singing, and the only reason why Gakupo is unaffected is because he is wearing earplugs. How do I know this? When he looked over and saw that Kaito stopped singing, he took them out of his ears. I saw him do it!

While we all were eating breakfast, I decided to start up conversation. "Hey, Kaito?"

"Yeah?"

"I would like to add another bet to the bet from yesterday."

"Alright Len, what's your wager?"

"If, all three students are girl, I bet you 14$ that I might know one of them."

"What makes you think you know them?"

"Just a hunch, and if I do know them, you get paid nothing."

"Len, you on!"


	3. Chapter 3: Behind the truth, pt1

_PLEASE READ OR ELSE YOU'LL GET CONFUSSED!_

_Hey everyone! I finished chapter 3! I am on a roll this week! There are a few people I would like to thank:_

_Ninjagoforever1_

_Vacanatic_

_Alice in Twisted Wonderland_

_12KataangHeart's_

_It's nice to see that people like my story. _

_Okay now this chapter takes place the afternoon Rin and Len met, but a little before. This gives a little back story on Rin's part. Because I didn't do it before on chapters 1&2, I'll do it from here on out. _

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own any Vocaloid mentioned in this story. Do I wish I did? HELL YEAH I DO!_

_Anyways, on with the story._

* * *

Rin's POV

We were walking down to the bus stop where our protector and brother in Miku's case said he would meet us when Miku stopped walking. Luka and I noticed Miku had stopped walking and turned to see what was wrong.

"Miku, what is it?" I asked.

"I just don't understand why we had to leave!" Miku whined.

"Miku you know damn well why we couldn't stay." Luka said to her. "If we did stay, who knows what they would've done to us."

"I know…but I was so close to having a normal school life and now here we are again; at square one." Miku said right before she broke down crying.

"Miku-chan, it's okay. I now it's hard to keep running like this, especially for you," I said trying to console her, "but until we can master our powers we have to."

As you all know, my name Is Rin Kagamine. Well it is now. My last name has been changed 4 times, this being the 4th. My real last name is Shimoda, but that will be explained later in the story. My best friends are Luka Megurine, and Miku Hatsune.

Luka has long, pink hair and I've heard many boys say this, she's got the body of a Greek goddess, but Luka really hates all the attention that she gets because of it. Luka may not seem like it but she is very shy.

Miku has long, teal hair that she likes to wear in two pony tails. Sadly Miku and I are flat chested. I don't really care, but Miku on the other hand would cry, whine, or slap you so hard that it makes **her **cry out in pain if you mention it to her.

All three of us knew each other because we grow up in the same neighborhood, not to mention our mothers new each other too.

Okay, enough description. What are we running from? A group of magic power hunters. This group is known as The Lords of Utopia, or _LOU_. Why are we running if they are magic power hunters? We have Powers. Real powers, not like those amateur magicians.

Luka, she can hear the thoughts of anyone and she has a kind of telepathy connection with me and Miku as long as we are in a 15 mile radius of her. The only problem is that anyone in a 15 mile radius of her, she hears their thoughts, but it's everyone's thoughts all at once. She told me that she can still think and hear her own thoughts but, after a while she would get a migraine that takes hours to get rid of.

Miku, she is an empath. She can feel the emotions of any one in 17 miles radius. This power is dangerous because again, it is everyone's emotions hitting her at once. Miku nearly committed suicide because of it. Luckily, Luka and I were there to stop her.

As for me, I'm electronically telepathic, meaning that any electronic device in a 20 mile radius, I can control and see what I'm doing. My only problem, when I get to frustrated or overly stressed, I end up losing control of it. One time it nearly tore me apart from the inside out, but Luka and Miku calmed me down. That incident is also the reason why we are running in the first place. That's enough back story for now, back to where we were.

"Rin?" Luka said

"Huh?"

"Why don't you start heading down to the bus stop, while I calm down Miku."

"Okay." I started to walk away then turned around and walked back to Luka, "Umm, where is it again."

Luka giggled. "Just cross the street and turn left at the first corner."

"Okay."

When I got to the bottom of the hill and started crossing the street I heard Luka. "_LOU car heading your way. Be care-_." _That's strange, Luka's voice just cut off_. I thought to myself. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the black car. I was going to stop the car. You know, use my power to hit the brakes on the car early and slow it down so the people inside couldn't get a good look at my face. But for some reason my power wasn't working.

_What the hell?! The car is still coming! What's going on, why isn't my power working?!_

I braced myself, and I was hit and landed on the other side. No I was not hit by the car, if you read chapter 2 you would know exactly what I was hit by. I looked up to see who saved me and I saw a boy with blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He sounded out of breath.

I nodded then he let me go. _I wonder why my power is not working. _"Thank you for saving me."

* * *

_Okay the next chapter will tell you what happened when Luka, Miku, and Rin left to meet their Protector. Chapter 5, hopefully continue where we left off in chapter 2. Please leave a review._


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

_Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. Please forgive me._

_Anyways, I'm warning you all now that this chapter will be long because I left out really important information that need to be told if I want this story to go as planned. Yes I have most of the story planned out but, it's going to take me some time. Yes, this chapter is a filler chapter but trust me, this information is need._

_Again, sorry for the wait._

_Now in the last chapter, I mentioned Rin's real last name being "Shimoda". Shimoda is the last name of of Rin and Len's voice provider, Asami Shimoda._

_Disclaimer: I still do not own vocaloid, but **ONE **day! Muahahahaha! __*thunder and lightning crashing in back ground* __Huh? Where did that come from?_

_Anyways, on with the story._

* * *

Miku's POV

When we got to the bus stop where we were supposed to wait, I saw _him_; my brother, Mikuo Hatsune. I haven't seen him in four years. We grow up together and he was always there for me until he left. So guess; what was the first thing I did when I saw him?

"MIKUO!" I said running over to him.

"Mik-ah!" was all he said when I tackled him in a hug. He hugged me back then pulled away. "Hi Miku, you haven't changed a bit."

"Huh? What you mean?"

"Well, you're still shorter than me, still a girl, still younger than me, still flat-"

"What was that last part, dear brother?" I asked smiling. _If he says what I think he's going to say…_

"You know, umm… flat chested." _That's it! _I started punching him. Sadly I coulden't land a good blow because he keep blocking each shot.

"It's been four years," I said; each word with a punch, "What do you mean I'm still flat chested?!" soon I felt someone grab my arms, holding me back. It was Rin and Luka. Rin had my left arm and Luka had my right. "Let me go! I wanna kill him!"

"Miku, we can't let you do that." Luka said.

"Yeah, he's our ride, remember?" Rin said, laughing.

We all started laughing along. Mikuo got up and dusted himself off and I got up too after Rin and Luka let me go. "So how have you been in the past four years?"

"Well, if you take out the fact that we have awakened to our powers, _LOU _finding out that we have powers, being hunted down, and changing schools four times… we're doing great.", said Rin.

Mikuo had a shocked expression on his face, probably because Rin said all of that with a smile.

"Oh, and Rin was nearly hit and discovered _LOU _a few minutes ago." I added

Mikuo still had the same exprestion on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah, I tried to use my power to slow the car down but my powers didn't work." Rin said looking at the ground, and a faint blush on her checks, "I was about to be hit by the car when a boy came and saved my life."

"Wait, your power stopped working too?" Luka asked.

"Yeah."

"The same thing happened you me. I tried to warn Rin about the car and suddenly, everything stopped."

"What do you mean?" Mikuo asked.

"Well everyone's thoughts stopped, it felt like the world turned off. The only thoughts that I could hear were my own."

"That happened to me too." I said joining the conversation. "Everyone's emotions, just disappeared. It felt like a weight that was on my shoulders was, lifted."

"Hmm… this is strange. We'll probably find out what happened later, but for now let's go to my place." Mikuo said and held out his hands. "We all have to hold hands to get there."

Oh! Sorry, I never did mention Mikuo's powers. He can teleport and levitate objects, just not himself.

We were teleported to the front of a really big house.

* * *

Mikuo's POV

"Okay, I live close to the academy so you can stay here or you can live at the academy. It's you choice, but for tonight you live here. Now there will be some other people living here, and we consider everyone family. Everyone will introduce themselves, okay?"

The girls nodded then we walked inside. As soon as we were inside I was immediately hugged by a little girl with dark brown hair that was up in two small pony tails. "MIKOU-ONII-CHAN!" the little girl was crying.

I knelt down and gave the girl a hug. "Hey Yuki, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"Neru scared me!"

"It's okay, I'll have a talk with Neru, but right now could you introduce yourself to our new family members?" I said gesturing to Luka, Miku, and Rin.

Yuki looked over at them. Rin walked over and knelt down. "Hi, my name is Rin Kagamine." Rin said with a warm smile.

_"Kagamine"? I that it was "Shimoda"._

Yuki let go of me, whipped her tears away and smiled back, "Hi, I'm Yuki Kaai."

Luka and Miku introduced themselves next.

"Yuki, do me a favor and get the rest of the family out here?" I asked. Yuki nodded and ran into the center of the room, sat down, and closed her eyes. "You may want to cover you ears."

A bell started chiming, then another one and another. It kept going until nothing bet bell were heard. Then I walked over to Yuki and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and then the bells stopped. "Thank you Yuki." Soon the room was filled with 6 other people.

"This had better be good Mikuo!" said a girl with long blonde hair that was in a side pony tail.

"Everyone, please introduce yourselves." I said completely ignoring her.

A little boy dressed in white, with short silver hair, and heterochromic eyes flew over and landed infron of Luka. "Hello, I'm Piko. I can levitate."

Then out of nowhere a girl with long red hair, wearing a pink shirt, and blue striped pants appeared. "Hi there! My name is Miki. I can turn invisible."

Then two boys with long fuchsia hair in a low pony tail walked up. "My name is Ted." One boy said. "I can duplicate myself." The other one finished and disappeared.

Then there was a fuchsia blur and a gust of wind. "Hey, My name is Teto. I have sonic speed."

The girl with long blonde hair was texting, she looked up from her phone at the girls, then back down to her phone. "My name's Neru. I'm telekinetic."

Then another girl with blonde hair introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Lily. I'm psychic."

Luka introduced herself first, then Miku, then Rin.

* * *

_*later in Luka, Rin, and Miku's room*_

"Alright, your school uniforms are in the dresser, have you decided if you want to stay at the academy?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're going to stay at the academy. Too many people in one house." Miku said.

"Alright, just come visit okay. Teto, Ted, Piko, and Miki are going to be staying at the academy too okay?"

"Okay!" the three said at the same time.

"Okay, night." Then I closed the door and went to my room and got on my computer.

_I wonder why their powers suddenly cut off. _

Luki, Luka's older brother and my best friend, might know.

* * *

_You will all find out what happened later. Chapter five will hopefully be up soon. I know it was rushed and again, sorry for the wait._


	5. Chapter 5: The Bet

_Hello everyone! I am so very sorry for the long update. I've been in writer's block. _

_Ok there are some people I would like to thank:_

_BlackRoseAnime_

_Vocaloid Overload_

_Thank you for the reviews I'm glad you like the story!_

_Now a special thanks to:_

_Rhette_

Thank you so much for the advice!

_To those who had favorite and/or following my story, thank you too! _

_This chapter does take place after chapter 2, I suggest rereading chapter 2._

_Alright Disclaimer!: there is a 0.0000000000001% chance of me owning vocaloid, but there is a 9.9999999999999% chance of that not happening. My chances are low._

_Anyways on with the story!_

* * *

Kaito's POV

_*In the classroom*_

Everyone in class was having conversations; Gakupo was at the front of the room, telling a girl with short, green hair and green eyes, to stop spreading rumors about him sleeping with a nightlight. This girl is Gumi and she happens to be Gakupo's little sister. She's kind, smart and is always good for a laugh. She is a lot of fun to hang out with, but if you get on her bad side, she will make you suffer.

By the way, that whole nightlight thing is true. It's an eggplant shaped nightlight that he keeps plugged into the outlet between his bed and my nightstand.

Len was at the back of the room sitting on top of a desk, giving a boy with silver hair advice on how to ask a girl out. His name is Piko. There's not much to say about Piko because I don't know him as well as Len does. All I can tell is that he is good with computers.

This I found odd. Not the thing about Piko's personality but the fact that Len is giving advice on girls. If Piko needs advice, he should come to me. I mean seriously, I've got girls lined up on my doorstep.

As for me, I was talking to my brother Akaito. He has short light blue hair and looks like he could be my twin. I was telling him that I was going to be paid $54 because of Len's wager from this morning.

So like I was saying, everyone got caught up in their conversations that no one noticed a woman with short, chestnut hair, had walked into the room, because the next thing we heard was,

"CLASS, SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN, NOW!"

Everyone immediately went to their seats. Len sits in front of me and Gakupo sits a seat away to the right from Len.

Sakine-sensei stood at the front of the classroom, her arms crossed. She was in a dark burgundy suit and red high heels today. "Thank you!" she said then cleared her throat, "Okay, we have 3 new students joining us today so I don't want to see or hear any rude or immature behavior like you've done most of this year. I swear you all act like a bunch of children.

"Maybe if you stop treating us like children, we wouldn't." Akaito remarked.

"Watch it Shion!" her tone could make Death himself cower under his own bed. She's just that scary, well when she's in a mood.

Akaito just chuckled then apologized. "Keep you volume down, because I know you can't keep quite while I step out for a moment." Sakine-sensei said walking out of the room.

When she left I leaned forward and whispered into Len's ear, "You better get your wallet out."

Len chuckled. "Don't worry, I already have."

Sakine-sensei walked back into the room and I sat back in my seat. Soon a girl with long, pink hair entered the class room.

_One._

Then another girl walked in. this one had short, blonde hair. She had a white bandana with a big yellow bow attached to it. I looked over and saw Gakupo take out his wallet. I just couldn't keep myself from grinning.

_Two._

Then the last one walked in; another girl. This one had long tear hair that was put into 2 pony tails.

All three of them wearing the girls' uniform; black blazer over a white shirt, red tie, black skirt, white knee high socks, and black shoes.

_Three! Hell Yeah!_

"Class representative," Sakine-sensei said, "Please stand and introduce yourself."

Len stood from his seat and bowed, "I am class representative, Len Kagamine." He straightened himself. "It's nice to see you three again."

_Wait, again!?_

"Hmm? Len you know these girls?" Sakine-sensei questioned.

"Well, sort of. I met them yesterday afternoon, but it was a small encounter. I only know the first name of one of them though."

"Well, Len which one?"

"Umm… Rin, would you mind giving a proper introduction to me and the rest of the class?" Len asked, scratching the back of his head awkwardly

"Sure," said the blonde. The blonde girl then took a few steps forward and bowed "I am Rin Kagamine. Funny how we have the same last name huh?" she said with a giggle.

"Okay, Len?" said Sakine-sensei, "Since you know them you will be giving them a tour of the school."

"Yes, Sensei." And with that Len sat back down in his seat.

At this point I was saying so many curse words that the writer of this lovely little tale would have to change the rating, if I were to put my thoughts up.

Since I lost the bet I decided to take a better look at the girls while they were introducing themselves. The next one to introduce herself was the pink one. "I am Luka Megurine." _That Rin girl looked a little too young for me, but this one's okay.__  
_

Finally the last girl introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Miku Hatsune." _Wow, okay forget the first 2, this one's beautiful!_

"Miku." I sighed quietly. I wasn't focusing on anything else.

"Kaito-san!"

"Huh?!" Sakine-sensei's voice brought me back to reality.

"Who sits in that seat next to you?"

I looked to my right at an empty desk. _Who sits there? Who sits there? Umm…wait no one sits there._ "Umm… no one."

"Alright then, Hatsune-san, you may sit there."

"Okay." Miku said.

_Huh?_

I looked around and saw that the blonde sat diagonally from Len, and the pink-ette sat in front of Gakupo.

"Alright class, let's get started."

I whispered to her while Sakine-sensei had her back turned. "Hi there, I'm Kaito shion."

"Hi Shion-san, wait I heard Sakine-sensei call you Kaito-san"

"Yeah, that's only because of my brother being in this class. She does that so she would get too confused, you with both of us being called 'Shion-san'-"

"Kaito-san, don't get her into trouble on her first day!" Sakine-sensei yelled.

"Yes sensei!"

I could hear Miku giggling. I could help but smile.

"You're funny, Shion-san."

"Kaito-kun, if wouldn't mind?"

"Okay, Kaito-kun." She smiled at me.

I smiled back and then we both paid attention to Sakine-sensei. I even forgot about the bet, until the end of class.

"Alright Kaito!" Len said holding out his hand. "Pay up!"

"Damn you Len." I said as I handed him a 20 out of my wallet.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Don't you remember the wager from this morning?" he smirked at me. "$14 extra, remember?"

"I was kind of hoping you forgot." I said pulling out 14 and giving it to him.

"Thanks Kaito!"

* * *

_Poor Kaito. I've added some Miku x Kaito in this chapter. _

_Some of you are asking "Why is Akaito's hair blue when it's red?". Well I have my reasons and it shall be revealed in later chapters._

_Hoped you enjoyed this and see you when I have the next chapter up!_

_Bye! _


	6. Chapter 6: Hiatus

_Hello everyone! Okay I need a lot of time to think for "A Vocaloid High School Love Story" (especially right now because school is starting to catch up to me.) but I'm not going to just leave you with only that story. I have created another story and I am planing to post it soon. I promise to come back to this story when I have chapters ready. This story will not die. Chapter 6 will replace this._

_The story I'm going to post is called "Luka's Glitch". It's going to be good; hopefully. I am sorry that this story is going on short term hiatus, I really am. I hate it when a story I like suddenly goes on hiatus and for some reason never finishes, but I will come back to this._


End file.
